


Worries

by ineedabetterhaircut



Series: My Big Nerdy Werewolf Boyfriend [4]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Nerdy Derek, Stiles worries about Derek, mild angst if you squint, protective and supportive bf stiles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-03
Updated: 2017-08-03
Packaged: 2018-12-10 15:01:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11694132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ineedabetterhaircut/pseuds/ineedabetterhaircut
Summary: Derek has a lot on his mind. Stiles is worried.





	Worries

Stiles was walking through the house, bouncing on his feet to the techno music he had in his ears, when he spotted Derek glowering at the table like it was the one that had set fire to his house. He seemed to be deeply frustrated, and Stiles was instantly worried; Derek had a lot of bad days still, even after years of therapy and meditative yoga, and Stiles always wanted to do whatever he could to fix it. He started planning; maybe an amazing lunch at Derek’s favorite Thai place? Or a massage for two? Or even a nice walk around the park? He bit at his nails anxiously; what if none of that worked? What if this was a serious issue? Stiles turned off his music, walking cautiously over to his stewing boyfriend and laying a hand on his shoulder. 

Derek looked back at him wearily, and Stiles’ heart broke a little. “What's wrong, baby? Did something happen at work? You know I'm always here to give you support if you need it,” Stiles said soothingly, massaging Derek’s shoulders gently and placing a kiss on top of his head. Derek shook his head.

“This isn't really something you can help with…” he said, looking wary. Stiles snorted.

“I spent my teen years fighting off terrible monsters everyday and still managing to come home for dinner. Try me.” Derek looked hesitant, his face going a little pink.

“It's stupid…” he trailed off, scratching the back of his head. 

“Nothing you worry about is ever stupid, Der,” Stiles said seriously, looking Derek straight in the eye. “Now, tell me what's bothering you.” 

“It's just-” Derek started, stopping and shaking his head. “I-” he stopped again, looking unsure. Now Stiles was really worried; Derek was usually a bit more forthcoming about his problems, but this one seemed bad. “I just- I really, really want to preorder this new package for the sims but I'm not sure if it's worth it? Because I could also get some extended edition Yugioh cards plus new dice for DnD but I'm not sure what I want more. I couldn't sleep last night thinking about it,” Derek finished in a rush. Stiles just stared at him, not sure if he was more in love with this fucking nerd or angry with him for worrying him so much. 

“Are you- okay wow, I thought it was actually going to be something serious but nope, I guess not,” Stiles muttered, and Derek scowled. 

“This is a serious issue!” he protested, only stopping when Stiles glared at him (a rare occurrence, since Stiles’ glare often looked more like he'd eaten some sketchy sushi than intimidating). 

“I thought you were having traumatic flashbacks! I thought I was gonna have to cook you a huge romantic meal-” 

“You don't even cook-” 

“-and take you on a walk around the park and hold you tightly as we fed the swans-” 

“There are no swans at the park, Stiles-”

“-and then have really emo, angsty sex with you in a room filled with candles-”

“-that sounds like a fire hazard-” 

“-ugh you're so frustrating sometimes, you big dumb nerd,” Stiles finished, the anger deflating out of him at Derek’s hopeless look.

“I'm sorry, I didn't mean to worry you over nothing.” 

“No, you- ugh, I'm being such a shitty boyfriend and making your problems about me. Of course this is an issue, and I'll support you.” Derek looked up at him, a small smile starting to bloom on his face. 

“Really?” he asked, incredulous. Stiles shook his head, a laugh escaping his lips. Such a nerd. 

“Yeah, really. So, what're the options again?”


End file.
